Daddy's little princess
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: All she's ever wanted was for her Daddy to love her.


**I don't own House of Anubis, otherwise Amber wouldn't have left.**

**This is dedicated to Amber Millington. She will be missed dearly, and I think that the show is going to be very different without her brightening it up. This was inspired by the recent episode, and how her father acted with her**.

All she wants is for her daddy to be proud to call her his daughter. She goes onandonandon about her Daddy and how much he absolutely _adores _her, how he loves her, how she pretty much spoils her rotten. They're all lies. She wishes they were true, hopes every time she visits home that her dad would have a sudden change of heart and love her again, like he used to.

He had wanted her to be a pharmacist since she was 8. The problem was, she wasn't interested in medicine. _Yes, _surprise surprise, she actually knew what that word meant. But it haunted her. She had told him of her dreams to be a fashion designer, but he dismissed them, murmuring disappointedly of far-fetched fantasies and silly ideas. He gave her a stern talking to about what the 'real' world was like and how hobbies wouldn't get her anywhere. '_Silly, daddy, I'm already living in it' she had said, laughing. _ She'd been designing dresses and wearing the cutest clothes available since she had learned what fashion meant, but now he tried to ignore her whenever she brought her dream up.

When she was 8, Amber Millington discovered her passion.

He hadn't carried on a proper conversation with her since her mother left them, absconding into the night when she was 9. She didn't know what they did wrong, and used to ask EVERY SINGLE DAY when she'd be back. Eventually, her perfect, poised father blew up at her. _'Shut up about your stupid mother. You're as bad as she is, nagging at me all the time' he had yelled, smacking her. He didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks until it was too late. _She spent 4 days in her room, sulking and refusing to eat. He was worried about her then, constantly asking if she was okay and apologizing through the white door that had separated them.

When she was 9, Amber Millington discovered that she really liked attention.

Throwing tantrums and being dramatic seemed the way to go about it, because her daddy just ignored her otherwise. Soon, it seemed that he was tired of her and shipped her off to boarding school. She had never felt so abandoned than in that moment he broke the news to her. _'I think you'd be better off at a boarding school. I feel like you're practically living alone, I'm so busy.' He had said, bringing down her already packed bags. 'You leave tomorrow. It'll only be until I become less busy.' _

Even at 10, Amber Millington was sick and tired of excuses.

She starts the term with a smile painted onto her face. If someone had looked closely enough, maybe they would've seen the cracks. But they didn't, and she didn't expect them to. After all, she was just another faceinthecrowd. She wasn't remarkable in any way, shape, or form, right? After all, her daddy always told her, _'You need to be someone to be noticed, sweetie. Now wipe your eyes and do something productive.' _So she gave herself a makeover. While she had loved fashion before, she delved into it even more, even making some of her own clothes and wearing flashier pieces to get noticed. People actually started seeing her, and after a while, and a lot of work, she became _popular. _Too bad she was only known as the 'ditzy blonde with great clothes'. Little did they know that she got almost straight A's. But people started underestimating her, and she found out she liked not having to live up to highhighhigh expectations. She stopped reading, too, 'cause who read anymore? The tears on her cheeks were dry now, right? So why did she feel so bad when her father looked at her with repulsion when he saw that she got a few B's on her report card? _' But Daddy, B stands for brilliant!'_

When Amber Millington was 11, she learned how to pretend. And use sarcasm. Too bad nobody ever caught on.

A while later, her daddy finally cut her off from his bank account. _You're old enough to find some way to make some money for yourself. You spend so much on clothes, and I can't afford it. I already have to pay the pricey tuition for your fancy school.' He had said, the sharp words echoing through her skull. _So she worked for her money. Trudy let her get some money for doing extra chores, _'Why are you always sneaking out at night?' Joy asked.' Are you meeting a boy?' _She got a job during her summers at home, and although her wardrobe was decidedly less stylish that year, she liked to think she had managed pretty well.

When Amber Millington was 12, she learned how to use her money wisely.

One summer when she journeyed home, her mom was back, and acted like she'd never been gone. _'Hi sweetie. How was school?' _Her mother was much more superficial than she had remembered, and acted like she was her older sister. _'If a man truly loves you, he will do anything to get you.' She had said during one of her sleepovers. 'And if you truly love him, you don't marry him for the money.' _She hadn't fully understood what she had been talking about until a few weeks later, when some suspicious sounds came from the bedroom. Thing was, her dad was on a business trip. Another week passed, then she went out with one of the maids and when she came back, her mom was gone. Her father acted like nothing had happened, and this time, she didn't bother asking about it.

When Amber was 13, she found out that true love wasn't real. And that her daddy had never actually needed to go on a business trip. But she tries to forget that and becomes the 'relationship guru'. Too bad no one wanted her services.

When she was _almost _14, there was a hurricane and the opening of boarding school was delayed for 2 weeks. She was happy because that meant daddy would get her presents and a cake and they would have a grand time, just the two of them, almost like they had done before you went to boarding school. She counts the days, and she sees daddy less and less as the days pass, even though she barely saw him before anyway. She assumes he's planning the party, and grows more excited. The day comes, and she rushes quicklyquickly downstairs to…. Nothing. Her dad's rushing out, and when she tells him it's her birthday he misses the sadsadsad look she has. _'Want some fresh raspberries?' He asks, thrusting the bowl towards her and popping one into her surprised mouth._ She spends the day stuck in bed, red spots everywhere. One of the maids takes pity on her and buys her a little necklace with a heart pendant. She wears that under her outfits every day for a full year, rubbing it whenever someone looks like they need a little love, before going over and giving it herself.

When Amber Millington was 14, she realized that some people just don't care. And she's determined not to be one of them.

When she's 15 years old she feels _allgrownup. _She's having one of the biggest adventures of her life, and a BAF to go along with it! She ignores the feeling that all she's seen as is a dumb blonde, and noses her way into Sibuna. She's actually someone important, doing something important, and she's never felt so listened to in her whole life! She has to sneak away sometimes to go to her job, but she's loving the warmth that a real friendship has. Until she tries to comfort Nina one night when she's crying and realizes that she's just a nuisance._'That's what you think. You have the easy life. Parents who love you, tons of money, and everything you could ever want.' Nina whispered to her. _Her daddy calls the next day, yelling at her for using his credit card to buy one pair of heels, and scolds her on her steadily dropping grades. _'I'm trying, daddy! I really am!' _She's feeling down one night after Mick's broken up with her and goes under her bed, searching for her well-worn book of fairy tales. As she reads through them one last time, she savors the feeling of contentment they gave her. She had found this when she was 8 and looking for some sort of refuge from her daddy dearest. The books _he_ gave her were all nonfiction and about medicine. Even when she was little, she had to go looking her fairy tales.

When Amber Millington was 15, she stopped believing in fairy tales and happily ever after's.

When she's 17, Nina Martin doesn't come back. _'Promise me we'll be best friends forever.' 'I promise.' _You know, Fabian wasn't the only one that was hurting. She stays calm, trying not to show how she's breaking a little bit. Even ever loyal Alfie doesn't see it. _'You're okay?' 'I'm fine. Promise me you won't ever stop loving me?' 'Of course not. That's preposterous!'_

But when she whispers to him that she loves him, he doesn't say it back.

When Amber Millington was 17, she learned not to rely on promises. But she sticks to hers anyway.

She finds out her daddy is coming to visit and it's e.n.d.g.a.m.e for her. They're going to realize just how much of an actress she really was. She's a disappointment to him, and they might finally realize she isn't _**daddy's little princess**_. If she's not that, though, then what was she? Loyal? _'I can't believe she betrayed us!'_ Hardworking? _'SHE can't have gotten the highest grade in the class?!" _Determined? _'You know Amber. She always gives up eventually.'_ Fashionable? _'Don't worry, this is Amber we're talking about. She probably won't get accepted into fashion school!'_ Caring? _'You know, she drove her mother away from me.'_ Truth was, Amber Millington was nothing. She just hoped that she'll be farfaraway when the others all notice it, too.

When Amber Millington is 19, she realizes that her daddy's approval doesn't mean as much as she thought it did. So she floats farther and farther away from him and his words.

'_Don't let others influence your life. If you're going to get anywhere, it should be on your own, not with others coddling you.' 'Don't worry, I won't.'_

__**Only like 2 of the words in italics are real quotes. Most of them are fake, but what I could imagine people saying. I am pretty proud of this, if I do say so myself! If you're confused by who said what, tell me, but I figure most of it is easily identified. And the beginning and the end are supposed to be written in present tense, while the rest is mostly written in past tense. I was actually really surprised that there weren't a lot of one-shots around Amber now that she's gone, although I dearly hope she'll come back, even for a little while.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And please don't favorite without reviewing! 3**


End file.
